


Harem

by cloud2443



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud2443/pseuds/cloud2443
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gou is the younger sister of the King, and she also has a harem of almost a hundred men, something that was expected of the wealthy but now it was time for her to get married. Her betrothed doesn't know the customs of the land, will he be able to accept that his wife will have more than one man in her life especially since some of those in her harem are so attached to her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I realize we say Gou’s Harem a lot, but we never actually made it a harem right. Using whatever knowledge I have received from watching Jodha Akbar-the show not the movie-I will try to write about my own AU about Princess Gou having a Harem of her own!!
> 
> In Mughal terms, the Harem, while referring to multiple wives or concubines, also refers to the place in which they are kept, usually a palace adjacent to the rulers own.

“Princess it’s time for you to retire.” Gou looked up at her purple haired guard, giving him a shining smile. 

“Just a little longer Rei.” She said, her hands moving across the puzzle pieces with ease. “I want to solve this before brother returns.” 

“We cannot delay my lady, your concubines have been restless of late.” Rei grumbled. Gou looked over to find her guard looking disgruntled with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Have they been giving you a hard time?” She smiled.

“When do they not.”

Gou made sure all the pieces were secure before rising to her feet. “Then let’s go, it would be a shame if they tortured you any more than they normally do.” 

“Thank you.” Rei looked relieved and began to lead her towards the harem. 

Gou let out a sigh and began to prepare herself for what waited for her in her chambers. Harems in her brothers kingdom weren’t the same as they were elsewhere. Most of her concubines were a result of political treaties and she had a fair number of others in there as well who were gifts from other nations either for her or for her brother. Because of political reasons Gou couldn’t turn any of them down, or release them so instead she opted to leave them alone, letting them have as much freedom as she could provide. 

Her brother didn’t fault her in her decision of not taking advantage of them because as he put it, they had their use and now that they were used up they were no longer needed and shouldn’t be paid attention to. It was a cruel reality that they faced, and Gou didn’t like that kind of thinking and recently some of them wanted to spend more time with her and that was comforting. 

“The princess is entering” The doorman announced at her arrival. 

“Gou-chan!” A familiar blond greeted her at the door, jewels dripping off of him as he welcomed her with a bright smile. 

“It’s nice to see you again Nagisa.” Nagisa was the youngest brother of the three concubines that an ally of her brother adored, he was given to Rin as a gift. Her brother has no interest in him so he transferred Nagisa over to her harem once the visiting king had left. It had taken the blond a few months to talk to her, and his first question to her was if her brother was planning on doing anything to him.

 

> “ _Will the King be coming for me?” He asked her, his pretty face hard as stone.  
> _
> 
> _“My brother?” Gou was confused, she was sure Rin had said that Nagisa was to be in her harem, that was why he was transferred over. Did he intend to take him? “I don’t think so.”  
> _
> 
> _“W-What?” The confusion on his face shocked Gou, this was the first time she had seen emotion of any kind on the blonds face.  
> _
> 
> _“My brother does not have a taste for men.”_ _She replied, “You’re in my harem because my brother gave you to me.”  
> _
> 
> _“Wait, you’re my master now?” He asked.  
> _
> 
> _“M-Master is one way of putting it I guess.” Gou really didn’t want him to be referring to her as his master, yeah she was the princess but her parents had taught her to be humble. “But I’d rather if you called me Gou.”_

After that moment he talked to her more often, and eventually became much more open towards her. Though there were times where he would seem distant, but he was always quick in covering it up. She also began to feel that she was spoiling him rotten; out of all of her men, he was the one that spent the most of their funds. Though when he flashed her his charming smile she would find herself unable to reprimand him in any way. 

“Welcome back my lady.” The brunet giant offered her a warm smile, “You look well.” 

“Thank you Makoto.” She returned his smile, putting her hand in his own as he bent down to place a light kiss on it. 

Makoto was the eldest son of a small lord who begged her brother for protection against neighboring kingdoms. Rin had accepted, and Makoto came along as insurance of their deal. He came along willingly and because of his great negotiation skills he was appointed as the manager of the harem. He was in charge of handling all confrontations between the men, and even any other problems that arose. His fair and kind temperament made him the perfect candidate for the job and everything since then, the harem has been running smoothly.

 

> “ _Thank for giving my father aid.” Makoto said, bowing to Rin who was in his formal gear to welcome the newest member of his court.  
> _
> 
> _“It is of no matter.” Rin said, “As a part of our treaty, you will join my sister, Princess Gou’s harem as an official concubine of the princess.” He motioned to Gou who took a step forward, nodding her head at the brunet.  
> _
> 
> _“It is my pleasure.” Makoto bowed to her.  
> _
> 
> _“You do not have to fear Makoto, the Tachibana lands will be kept under the protection of the Matsuoka Kingdom.”_ _Rin turned around and left, probably to go to another counsel meeting_.
> 
> “ _Makoto-san, please follow me.” Rei said, “I shall lead you to your new chambers and allow you to settle in.”_

He was always kind, and he had mentioned that if not him, his younger brother would’ve been offered up as a guarantee for this treaty and he didn’t want that. The boy was barely even ten and he didn’t know if Rin was going to be a kind King or not.

> “ _Though it seemed like my worries were for naught.” Makoto smiled down at her, “If my younger brother was meant for your company I’m sure he would’ve been happy.”_

He was a charming man, as well, always flirting without realizing he was doing it. 

“Mako-chan, you can’t just steal Gou-chan’s attention from me!” Nagisa whined, taking Gou’s arm in his own, “It’s been days since she was last here and Gou-chan has to spend it all with me!” 

“That’s being very selfish Nagisa-kun.” A sly smile spread across perfect porcelain skin as a familiar pink haired man slipped between Gou and Nagisa, effectively separating the two. Gathering her hands in his own, Kisumi looked deep into her eyes with his own seductive purple. “It’s been so long Gou-chan, I thought you had forgotten this poor street urchin.” 

“K-Kisumi.” Gou offered him a smile, unsure about how to react to his words.

Kisumi was a different case compared to the others, he wasn’t exactly a gift, and neither was he the result of any treaty. He was a result of her own selfishness; but her brother did not reprehend her for him, instead he was the one who encouraged her, so she assumed her actions were acceptable. 

“You’re probably the reason why she never came back.” Looking around Kisumi’s shoulder, Gou made eye contact with the person that disliked Kisumi the most. Haru kept his gaze steady, nodding his head slightly as a greeting towards her.

> “ _What’s going on over there?” Gou asked Rin, her eyes catching a large group of people gathered in an open square in the city. They had arrived on an diplomatic visit to a neighboring kingdom, and while they waited for dinner to begin, Gou walked out to one of the balconies, with Rin accompanying her and looked out upon the city.  
> _
> 
> _“Slave trade.” Rin sighed, crossing his arms across his chest. While slave trade was not allowed in his kingdom, he had no say in how his allies ran their own. Honestly if only his plans would pick up speed then he could conquer everyone and unify the country under his rule. It was his ultimate goal to clear the land from the filth and disease that sickened it.  
> _
> 
> _That night Gou and Rin joined the King of the city for dinner and entertainment afterwards.  
> _
> 
> _“The entertainment I provide you has cost me a fortune.” The King boasted, “My men found two gems in the slave auction today.” He grinned, as two figures stepped out from the shadows.  
> _
> 
> _Gou felt her breath stop as her eyes caught sight of them, both were beautiful in their own rights, but the pain could be seen clearly in their eyes.  
> _
> 
> _The one with dark hair was playing the harp, his fingers long and thin, and precise as they played the music beautifully. His eyes, which were as blue as the sea at night, were void of any light. It was sad that such beauty held no life.  
> _
> 
> _The other, who was dancing to the music was almost ethereal in appearance. His long pink hair_ _added to the magic of watching him dance, his pale skin and beautiful purple eyes just drew Gou in at first glance. Though there was so much sorrow and anger in his eyes that everything felt so wrong._
> 
> _In seconds whatever joy she had felt in listening to the music and watching the dance was lost as something angry began to claw inside her chest. She began to move, as if to get up, but Rin grabbed her wrist, preventing her from getting up. He had been watching his sister closely, or rather, he had been watching that lecherous host of theirs watching his sister_ _and it ticked him off. He could see what Gou was thinking and had already come up with a plan that would bring him much joy and their host much pain.  
> _
> 
> _After the performance, the pink haired man sat down next to the harp player, who kept on strumming quietly in the background. Rin clapped, earning the attention of all those that were attending.  
> _
> 
> _“That was beautiful.” Rin began, “Though it seems like a shame to return back to my kingdom without something of your beautiful kingdom.”  
> _
> 
> _“You honor me King Rin.” Their host said, “Name it, anything you wish and I shall present it for you as a gift.”  
> _
> 
> _What a fool, Rin smirked, just a little bit of ego stroking and he had already fallen. “My sister rarely ventures from our kingdom these days with the threat of war before us, so if it agrees with you I would like to honor her wish.”  
> _
> 
> _“The beauty of the princess is a gift to us all.” The man replied, his gaze on her making her feel uncomfortable. “Come my lady, tell this one what it is you wish?”_
> 
> _Rin squeezed her wrist gently before letting go of it, and Gou knew what she wanted almost immediately. “Can I have anything I desires?”  
> _
> 
> _“It would be my pleasure to have the red lady smile by my actions.” He said, “Please, anything but my very own beating heart is yours.”  
> _
> 
> _Offering the man a smile, Gou motioned to the two slaves. “They perform beautifully together.” Rin had to bite back a laugh as he noticed the kings face fall. “I would like to have them for my own court.”  
> _
> 
> _“A-Are you sure princess? Two worn slaves could hardly be worthy of-”  
> _
> 
> _“Is there a problem with my sisters request?” Rin asked, “They are naught but two worn slaves as you say, you can always buy more.”  
> _
> 
> _With the eyes of all his advisers and guests on him, the king had no choice but to give in and she gained the custody of the two.  
> _
> 
> _On their way back to their chambers, Rin offered her a bright smile, “Did you see that fat bastards face when you asked for the slaves.”_
> 
> _“Bro-”  
> _
> 
> _“You know more about hurting men than you let on Gou.” He laughed._
> 
> _Gou blushed, “Are we bringing those two back to the court?”_
> 
> _“Heavens no.” Her brother said, “They are slaves Gou, what kind of King would I be if I had slaves in my court when slavery is not allowed in my kingdom.“_
> 
> _“Then what?”_
> 
> _“They’re yours.” He said, stopping outside her door. “They belong in your harem Gou, have them perform for you again and maybe then it’ll be more enjoyable.”  
> _
> 
> _“Okay.”_

After arriving home the following week, Haru and Kisumi were brought into the harem and with Makoto’s help the two were settled in quickly. Haru wouldn’t speak, not to her or even the other men for a long time. He first began to talk to Makoto, which made sense, the harem manager was more of a mother hen at times. Though in time his blue eyes became calmer, and his music sweeter. 

Kisumi on the other hand was cold as ice and his tongue sharp, as the others in the harem were quick to realize. He seemed to hate her in the beginning, confronting her always by disrobing at her entrance into the harem. It was saddening, but very quickly she realized that his past was like Nagisa’s; abused and discarded.

> _“Are you here for your fill_ master _.” His words bitter as he lowered his robes down his arms, revealing his slender shoulders and slim chest.  
> _
> 
> _“Kisumi I-”  
> _
> 
> _“Is it not enough?” He snapped at her, tugging at his sash to further reveal his pale skin and just the sprinkling of hair at his abdomen.  
> _
> 
> _Blushing at the sight, Gou walked up to him and grabbed a hold of his wrist. “Stop it.” She snapped at him, “No one is forcing you to anything, if anything keep your clothes on.”  
> _
> 
> _“What, was I not what you expected you red headed whore?”_
> 
> _“Kisumi!” Makoto who was secretly watching from the doorway spoke up.  
> _
> 
> _“Leave Makoto.” She snapped at the brunet, who seemed conflicted. “Now.”  
> _
> 
> _Bowing at her, Makoto had no choice but to retreat, but stuck around close enough to hear. It seemed the others in the harem had also heard the commotion and had gathered to listen in onto the drama.  
> _
> 
> _“I won’t ever be an obedient dog like him.” Kisumi growled, barring his teeth at her.  
> _
> 
> _“No one is asking you to be obedient.” She growled back, pushing his hands away from his clothes, “You were never given orders.” She reached up and fixed his robes, straightening them and tying them closed. “I cannot set you free, but I have offered you a better home. Here I do not ask much of you, I just want you to get along with the others. You have freedom and money here, but I will not tolerate you disrespecting others in my home.” Her red eyes stern, “You will apologize to Makoto for calling him a dog and will take any punishment I send your way.”  
> _
> 
> _“Y-You-“_
> 
> _“Makoto!”_
> 
> _Fearing that he was caught listening in, the brunet came back into the room, his eyes nervously darting between the two occupants. “Y-Yes.”  
> _
> 
> _“Kisumi will have laundry duty for the next two months.”  
> _
> 
> _The entire harem went silent, the commanding tone they had heard the King use as he prepared his armies for battle was what their princess was using to condemn a man to wash laundry for two months. They were unsure of how to react, but like always, Nagisa broke out into laughter.  
> _
> 
> _Gou felt her cheeks heat up as she realized that everyone had heard her. Pressing a hand to her cheek Gou felt the heat against her skin. Looking up she saw Kisumi looking down at her in shock, “D-Don’t forget your duty.” She shuddered, before quickly leaving the room and then the harem._

After that, he began to treat her better and eventually he began to become much more open with her and had often asked her to watch his new performance, or played games of chess with her. Though recently he’s been much more touchy than he normally was. 

> > _“I was brought here as your concubine Gou-chan.” Kisumi grinned, leaning closer to her. “Why don’t we make use of my position?”_
>> 
>> _Gou blushed at his words and tried to casually move his wondering hands away from her thighs. “I-I’m fine.”  
> _
>> 
>> “ _People will begin to think you don’t like us princess.” He pouted, pressing his lips against her throat, his long hair tickling her exposed skin.  
> _
>> 
>> _“I like you all very much!” She exclaimed, jumping away from the dancer when she felt his wet tongue against her skin.  
> _
>> 
>> _Kisumi laughed, “You’re acting like a shy virgi-” His purple eyes widened, “Are you a virgin princess?”  
> _
>> 
>> _“I think I had a meeting with oniisan.” Gou said turning to leave, but froze when he placed a hand on her shoulder, his other looping around her waist, pulling her back against his chest.  
> _
>> 
>> _His warm breath fanning against the sensitive shell of her ear, “This might be fun Gou-chan.” His tongue flicked against the tip of her ear, earning him a yelp from her, resulting in her pulling away from his arms and exiting the harem. He chuckled as he watched her go, this was a discovery that would bring him great entertainment and if he played his cards right, he could even be her first.  
> _
>> 
>> _“Gou-chan!” the pinkette turned to see Nagisa skipping towards them, but stopping when he realized Gou wasn’t with him. “Where’s Gou?”  
> _
>> 
>> _“Who knows.” He replied, offering the blond a sly smile before returning to his chambers._
>> 
>> _Nagisa frowned, something happened and he felt left out not knowing what.  
> _
>> 
>> _Across the hall, Haru had seen the entire scene but wisely kept his mouth shut. Getting involved with either Kisumi or Nagisa often resulted in a headache.  
> _
>> 
>> _“Haru-chan!” Nagisa’s voice rang throughout the chamber and Haru let out a sigh, so much for staying out of it._

Nagisa pushed past the dancer and pulled her into the library. “I wrote a letter to my sisters.” He said, “I need you to read it and approve!”

The men inside, especially the gifts weren’t allowed to have contact with the outside world, in case of conspiracy, but Gou didn’t have any large duties or responsibilities. Her harem didn’t really have much exposure to the secrets of her brothers court, so she allowed them to write to their families if they had them. One of the requirements was that Gou had to read the letters before they were sent, just in case. 

“Using your family is not fair Nagisa-kun.” Kisumi pouted, watching the pair heading towards Nagisa’s chambers. 

The blond turned around and stuck his tongue out at him, a trumpet grin on his face. Kisumi rolled his eyes at the blond’s childishness, but didn’t move to follow them. He would get his chance with Gou later, she made it a chore to visit each one of her concubines before retiring for the night, but never in one of their beds sadly. 

Nagisa’s letter was just filled with a list of all the things he had bought and the tournament she had hosted for her harem the week before. While they weren’t allowed to leave the harem without her, they had an entire palace to themselves and were allowed to do almost anything within it. While her harem chambers weren’t as big as her brothers, it was still big enough. 

“Is it fine?” He asked, his pink eyes watching her excitingly, “Can you send it out right away?” 

“Of course.” Gou smiled, “Want to come with me?” 

“Yes!” 

It was easy to make the blond happy, but it was just as easy to do the opposite; though recently Gou had gotten better at reading him and he hadn’t been mad her for a while now. He, like the others, weren’t allowed out unless she was with them, or they had permission of the King. 

Gou sealed the letter and got to her feet, Nagisa followed after her, taking a hold of her hand as they began to walk out of the harem. Rei, as always, was waiting for her at the door, his face dropping when he noticed Nagisa at her side. 

“Hey there Rei-chan.” Nagisa brightly greeted. 

“Are you going somewhere princess?” Rei asked, actively avoiding looking at Nagisa. 

“That’s not fair Rei-chan, you can’t just ignore me!” Nagisa whined, “Gou-chan, make Rei-chan pay attention to me.” 

“I’m not sure he would after what you did last time.” Gou laughed before turning her attention to Rei, “We’re going to give the postmaster this letter.” 

“Of course, allow me to acco-” 

“We don’t need you there Rei-chan.” Nagisa interrupted, “I’m going on a date with Gou-chan and we don’t need you butting in.” 

“Listen here-” 

“It’s fine Rei.” Gou said, “We won’t be leaving the palace, there are guards posted everywhere.” 

“As you command,” He bowed, “but be aware I do not approve.” He sniffed before falling back to his position by the harem door. 

The couple then made their way down the corridor, Nagisa sticking to her like a second skin as he took in the sights of the main palace.  

“Did the drapes change?” He asked. 

“Yes, in preparation for the Yamazaki family visit.” She replied, “My brother wanted everything to be perfect for their arrival.” 

“I’ve never seen your brother do anything for any other guests.” 

“The second eldest prince is a friend of my brothers, they’ve been allies for a long time.” Gou tried to think back because she was pretty sure she had met the prince before, but she couldn’t remember his face. “I think I may have met him once, but I can’t remember what he was like.” 

“If he’s a friend of your brothers then probably crazy.” Nagisa giggled. 

While Gou didn’t want it to be true, knowing her brother was a caring person at least towards her, he didn’t have the best attitude when it came to having friends. He was in a position where he had to be cautious, and trusting the wrong person could end up with him being dead. She could only imagine what her brothers ‘friend’ could be like. She agreed with Nagisa overall, so she also laughed. 

“And what are we giggling about over here?” Feeling Nagisa tense next to her, Gou found none other than her brother standing before her. Next to him was another man, taller than her brother, but just as imposing. He had dark hair and sharp teal eyes; his mouth formed into a mocking smile. 

“N-Nothing brother.” She replied, “Nagisa and I were just headed towards the postmaster’s office.” 

“That’s suspicious.” Rin’s red eyes narrowed as he saw the two of them holding hands. He quickly told himself that the blond, Nagisa was it, was in his sisters harem. “Gou, I was hoping to introduce you to Sousuke at dinner, but it seems it was fate for you two to meet before.” 

“I see.” Gou looked back at the man who was looking over her with hooded eyes. 

“Sousuke, this if Gou, my younger sister.” Rin said, elbowing the taller man when he noticed him staring, “And Gou this is Prince Sousuke of the Yamazaki family.” 

Red eyes widened, this was her brothers most trusted friend? Though in a strange way, it made sense. He wasn’t what she expected, but still it wasn’t surprising, of course her brothers best friend would be some scary looking guy. 

“You’re here early.” She replied, placing a false smile on her lips. “I believe we weren’t expecting your arrival for a few more days.” 

“My tour of the battlements ended earlier than expected.” He said, “I road on ahead, but my family will be joining us soon.” 

“Well, I hope you enjoy your visit.” Nodding her head at him she turned to her brother, “If you’ll excuse us, Nagisa and I will be leaving.” 

Rin nodded and watched the couple walk away, taking note of how close Nagisa was walking to Gou. If he was to go along with his plans he needed things to go smoothly, something told him that things wouldn’t be easy.

“I believe you told me your sister had no lover.” Sousuke said, also watching the two walk away. 

“She has a harem.” Rin shrugged, “Come, we have much more to discuss.” 

“The border was not as neat as I expected.” 

“What do you mean?” 

As the two men began their talk of the war, Gou and Nagisa continued their way to the postmasters chamber. Both of them lost in their own thoughts of their encounter with the Yamazaki prince.

 

~*~

Gou was late in arriving at the harem and Nagisa grew worried; while he didn’t have much experience in court, he was in no ways ignorant to its on goings. A few days ago when the king introduced Gou to the prince, dread began to creep into his mind. The changes in the palace just for the visit of the Yamazaki family wasn’t just because the king was fond of them, no. It could only mean one thing and he didn’t want that. 

His suspicions were proven right when Gou walked, or rather ran, into the harem very upset. Makoto was the first to greet her, since he liked doing his work in the main hall rather than his room. 

“Is something wrong princess?” Makoto asked, rising from his seat as he saw the angry, red faced princess stomp into the room. 

“Yes something is wrong, Prince Sousuke Yamazaki is to be my husband.” She spat out, kicking a pillow that was laying on the floor in anger. 

“Is he a bad person?” Makoto asked, curious. 

“I don’t know, but he doesn’t seem very friendly either.” She grumbled, flopping down on the mountain of pillows, a very unladylike move on her part. 

Makoto sat down next to her, taking her hands in his. “You are a princess, Gou.” He began gently, “You knew that you would be married one day.” 

“I expected to know who I was going to marry at least a little bit.” She sighed, unable to remain angry as Makoto stared at her with his gentle, understanding eyes. 

“The life of a princess is hard.” He smiled, placing a hand on her head and ruffling her hair a little, “But you’ve always been strong.” Gou smiled up at him, “I don’t believe you’ll stop now.” 

“You always know the right thing to say Makoto.” She laughed. 

The compliment made him blush, “Just for you it seems.” He sighed and looked over Gou’s head to find Nagisa staring at them in shock. Now that was a whole other problem.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m warning you now, I suck at writing sword fights or any fights in any detail, so be ready, don’t be surprised if I just gloss over it a bit.
> 
> Also I realized halfway through writing this that I’m using honorifics at the end of their names at some point, which I didn’t want to, but I’ve been using them for years now so it felt weird to me to not use them, so they’re mixed in the story to help me make it flow better.
> 
> Also I started calling Rin, Oniisan halfway through cuz brother just sounds so awkward to me. Forgive me and my inconsistencies and errors!!!!

“Thank you for joining me.” Sousuke said, taking Gou’s hand in his own as he placed a soft kiss upon it. 

“Pleasure.” Gou still wasn’t happy with her brother just throwing this marriage at her from no where, but she couldn’t go against him either. He wouldn’t have married her off to someone bad, so that meant Sousuke wasn’t entirely a jerk, but she didn’t know him. Though her brother had argued that with her last night...

> _The doors to her chambers opened revealing her brother in his night robe striding into her bedroom.  
> _
> 
> _“Oniisan you need to learn how to knock.” She snapped at him, “What if I was changing?”  
> _
> 
> _“I checked with your maid.” He sighed, taking a seat beside her on her bed. “I needed to talk to you.”  
> _
> 
> _“Oh, did you think I needed to know something important about my life _Oniisan_?”   
> _
> 
> _“I guess I deserve that.” He sighed, before turning his complete attention on her, the force of his authority as king hitting her full on. “This was the best decision I could make Gou.”_
> 
> _“I don’t doubt that this was a good decision.” She mumbled, “It’s just you didn’t tell me at all until dinner, in front of the people who already knew.”_
> 
> _“I apologize.” He grumbled, “I was kind of afraid you would reject the idea outright if I told you in private.”  
> _
> 
> _“Y-YOU!” Irritation from earlier rose up in her as she grabbed her pillow and began to smack her brother, king or not, this was not allowed._
> 
> _“Gou-” He was laughing, LAUGHING! Gou picked up her assault, wanting to cause him pain, but knew he was tougher than a pillow._
> 
> _“I don’t even know Sousuke.” Gou said, once her arm was tired.  
> _
> 
> _“The marriage is not for another month Gou.” He cupped her cheek, lifting her face so they could look into each others eyes. “Sousuke is a good man, you just need to give him the time so you can find out more about him.”_

So here she was, giving Sousuke time so she could learn more about him. She was expecting her brother to say, ‘if you don’t like him, even after your time together, then you won’t have to get married’ but of course he didn’t. Which meant she had to either accept it and be somewhat happy, or hate it and her life forever. 

“What do you like to do in your free time Gou.” He asked, placing her hand in the crook of his elbow as he began to lead her through the gardens. 

“Before the war I would ride my horses through the forest and hunt.” Gou replied, using a hobby of hers that she knew most men didn’t find attractive. 

Sousuke raised a brow, “Are you skilled with a bow?” 

“My brother made sure I knew how to use both a bow and a blade, since times of war have no mercy for women or child.” 

“Wisely done.” He nodded, “Would you like to spar with me?” 

Gou looked up at him in shock, did her plan backfire? Did he actually lik- he was her brothers friend, which meant he probably had similar thoughts and likes as her brother. Damn it. 

“Of course, my equipment is in the harem arena, let me go-” 

“We can just go there.” He smiled, “It would be rude of me not to introduce myself to your harem.” 

“O-okay.” Gou had a bad feeling, but she had no reason to refuse him either. Changing their path, Gou began to lead him towards her chambers and the hallway that connected the harem to the main palace. 

Rei was standing guard outside as usual, but he didn’t greet her this time, instead he kept a straight face and back as they walked by. Already she didn’t like the response she was getting, and she doubted the others in the harem would react any differently. 

“Welcome back Gou-chan.” Makoto greeted her at the entrance, and she could see other familiar faces peeking out at her and their guest from behind their curtains. 

“Makoto, this is Prince Sousuke...my fiance.” Gou introduced, “Sousuke this is Makoto, he’s in charge of the Harem.” 

“It’s well kept,” Sousuke said, “as one would expect.” 

“I thank you for the compliment.” Makoto said, his expression not faltering even once. 

“I will be changing into my sparing gear Makoto, could you please show Sousuke to the field?” Gou asked, using this as an opportunity to take her hand out of the mans hold. 

“Of course.” 

“I’ll join in a bit Sousuke.” Gou said.

“I’ll be waiting.” With one last look at his face, Gou turned and began to make her way to the room where she kept her things in. There were times where she slept in the harem, so she had her own room. Inside of it, she found what she expected to find, Kisumi. Of course he was half dressed, his bare legs hanging out from his robes, which were loosened enough that they were almost falling off his shoulders. 

“Did you forget how to dress yourself again Kisumi.” Gou asked, walking past the male who was lounging on her bed, and to her closet. 

“I was trying to seduce you, it seems like I have to work harder.” He sighed, getting to his feet. “Who was that column you brought with you?” 

“That is prince Sousuke, my fiance.” She replied, pulling out her tights and tunic. 

“That brother of yours is letting you get married, has hell frozen over?” Kisumi walked over to her, pressing his chest against her back, his arms draping around her shoulders. 

“Sousuke’s a friend of his, so he trusts him.” Gou tried to shrug off the dancers arms, but found no luck in doing so. 

“Gou-chan, when you get married you can’t forget about me okay.” He whispered against her ear, his lips going lower as he placed a kiss against her neck. “I’ll be very lonely.” 

“What are you talking about, I won’t forget about you guys.” She shook her head.

“Yes, but your husband is not from this kingdom. They don’t have the same traditions as us, so you might not be able to bring us along.” His words opened a pit of despair in Gou’s chest. She never even thought about that, would she have to leave her harem behind? What would even happen to them? Gou’s grip tightened on the clothes in her hands, a move not missed by Kisumi. 

“Though I doubt that will happen.” He sighed, letting go of the troubled girl and turning his back to her. He had intended to make her feel bad for marrying someone else, but the moment the despair showed itself on her face he didn’t find the idea appealing anymore. 

“What do you mean?” Gou asked, turning to find his back turned to her, she grabbed a hold of his robes. 

“Your brother doesn’t seem the type to just let you go.” Kisumi replied, “You will get married to the prince, the king has decided, but you will live here.” 

“That...That would be great.” Gou smiled, the dark feeling still lingering but Kisumi’s words made it recede a little bit. 

“Why are you here princess?” Kisumi asked, looking over his shoulder at the clothes she was holding. 

“Oh, Prince Sousuke wanted to spar with me.” Gou replied, “I came here to get dressed.” 

“He wants to fight you?” Kisumi laughed, “What a silly prince.” 

“Leave so I can get dressed Kisumi.” Gou sighed, letting go of his robes.

The dancer turned around and gave her a mischievous smile, “Why don’t I help?” He asked. 

Blushing, Gou gently pushed him away, “Go now, please.” 

“I will have you one day Gou.” He winked at her before leaving her chambers. 

Letting the curtain fall shut, Kisumi began to reach for his robes but quickly noticed the gaze of their future prince. Sending the man a flirtatious wink, the dancer walked towards the taller man. 

“You must be Prince Sousuke, Gou-chan has told me so much about you.” He purred, running his hands across the mans chest, gazing up at him with smoldering eyes. 

“It seems I have left an impression.” Sousuke said, not affected by Kisumi’s display at all. 

“Hm,” Kisumi kept the displeasure off of his face at his failure to get a response out of the man, “Well Gou-chan’s almost done dressing, I believe I will enjoy today’s entertainment a lot more than expected.” 

“Kisumi?” Both men turned to see Makoto walked towards them, a wooden box in his arms. 

“I’ll leave the rest to you Makoto.” Kisumi said, stepping away from the prince, “I need to prepare myself for this dual.” 

“R-Right.” Kisumi could see the curiosity burning in the Harem managers eyes, but he kept his composure and walked past him, his smile dropping once he turned the corner. A man resisting his charms, well that wasn’t surprising but it did hurt his ego. Biting his thumb nail in frustration, he continued his way towards his chambers, grumbling about bean poles the entire way there. 

Nagisa, who had seen the entire thing from the shadows grinned. This was perfect. In seconds he was running off into the deeper parts of the Harem, there was someone there that he needed to talk to. 

Gou was finished dressing and was tying her long red hair into a high ponytail. Everything was going well, with the exception of her sweaty palms. She was going to be sparring with her fiance, and the more she thought of it, the more she dreaded it. If he was her brothers friend then he was probably a good fighter, she on the other hand didn’t have as much experience. Not to mention they were going to be doing this in front of the entire harem...she would never be able to live this down. 

“Are you dressed Gou-chan?” 

“I’m just tying my hair Makoto.” She responded, turning to face the taller male as he walked into her room, holding a wooden box in his arms. 

“I brought your weapons.” He said, “They’ve been kept polished and clean.” 

“Thank you.” Tugging at her hair to make sure it was tightly kept together, before reaching for her sword and dagger and strapping them in place. She then nodded at Makoto and walked out of her room, heading to the training field where a crowd had already gathered, murmuring among themselves at her approach. Sousuke stood in the center, watching her as she approached. 

“I’m sorry about the audience.” She said once she stood before him.

“It’s not a problem, I assume this type of event doesn’t happen every day.” Gou was surprised at his calm reply, she kind of expected him to be uncomfortable and ask her to send them away. 

She felt her spirits lift and smiled at Sousuke, “Then shall we get started?”

There was a fire in her eyes that he hadn’t seen before, and he wasn’t a fool, he knew who she smiled for but that didn’t bother him as much as he thought. “After you.” He drew his sword, watching as she drew her own. She was using a thin blade, not doubt it was completely balanced for her. Speed would be her greatest trait, rather than strength. His eyes didn’t miss the dagger hidden away between her thighs either, a strange place, but then again not the first place he would look. 

Gou hadn’t trained for a while so her skills would be a bit rusty, but even if she was at the top of her game, she doubted she could beat Sousuke at all but she wasn’t a quitter. 

He didn’t seem like he was going to make the first move, so she took it. Lunging at him, she expected him to dodge, and anticipated he would move to the right, which he did. He had a small opening to swing at her, but he didn’t take it, favoring to move further away from her range. Balancing on the balls of her feet, Gou slid around and swiped low at his ankles, which he gracefully jumped over before deflecting the counter blow with his blade as it swung upwards. 

Noticing his muscles tense, Gou knew he was going to swing down at her and quickly moved back, knowing there was no way she could parry his blow. There was a small opening as he got his momentum back from the swipe that she slipped behind him, but he quickly stepped forward out of her reach.

“You’re fast princess.” He said, “I’ll give you that, but as you move you assume that your opponent won’t recover, you need to be more careful.” 

“You’re doing nothing but dodging prince.” Gou mocked, “Don’t play around with me.” 

A smirk formed on his lips as his eyes narrowed, “Are you sure you want me to stop playing?” 

“How else will I judge your worth.” She teased. 

Sousuke’s smirk turned into a smile, but his eyes remained focused, “As you command.” 

Gou’s mocking smile quickly turned into a grimace as he rushed towards her, his sword swinging down at her shorter form, there was little time for her to move, so she blocked it. Big mistake, the amount of force he brought down on her was too much for her to take and her sword fell from her hands. As he was recovering, she ignored the painful vibrating of her arms and jumped back, pulling out her dagger.

“Shouldn’t you stop now princess, I doubt that knife will help you defeat me.” 

“You shouldn’t let that ego of yours grow so high Sousuke.” She said, “I can do plenty damage with this.” 

“I’m sure you can.” He mocked, before quickly closing the space between them but Gou maneuvered past him easily swiping at his exposed stomach with the blade. She felt the cloth tear, but knew she didn’t break skin, she made sure of that. 

“Not just words right?” Gou mocked, turning to face him as she got a safe distance away. 

“I have to commend you, it seems I had underestimated you.” He touched the torn cloth, “Though with an assailant I assume you will harm them?” 

“I can’t send you back to my brother beat up, what would he think of me then.” Gou winked at him, though not even a second later he was in front of her, his sword pointed straight at her chest. Shocked red eyes looked up at him; he had a triumphed smirk on his face but his eyes were calm.

“You shouldn’t get distracted by words princess even when they’re yours.” He said before lowering the sword and taking a step back. “You are much more skilled than I had assumed, Rin has prepared you well.” 

Gou felt her heart beat faster at his words, and her cheeks felt hotter than before. He just complimented her, it was surprisingly nice. She sent a shy look his way as he had gone to pick up her sword. Dusting off he hilt he held it out for her.

“It’s a beautiful blade.” 

“It was my mothers.” Gou said, taking it back from him, “It was left for me after her death.” 

“Then a fine inheritance.” His teal eyes met her red and Gou found herself at a loss for what to say.

“This is boring!” The familiar voice broke the two out of their trance, to find Nagisa staring in their direction with a pout. “Gou-chan isn’t that strong and this isn’t really much of a competition.” 

“It’s not supposed to be a competition Nagisa!” Gou yelled at him. 

“Why don’t we let our prince here fight someone closer to his own level.” Gou frowned, who was he talking about. Could it be Rei, but no, Rei wouldn’t volunteer to do something like this. Her eyes widened, no, it couldn’t be. 

“Long time no see Gou.” Swirling around, Gou came face to face with her Harem’s beast Aomine, or at least that’s what her brother refereed to him as.

“W-What are you doing here?” She asked. There were a few members of her harem which were gifts from her brother, Aomine was an ex-mercenary her brother had promised an easy life to. He was put in her harem officially, but he followed no ones orders, even her brother’s. He had given Makoto so much trouble at his arrival, but once he had settled in, there became less trouble, at least until Kagami showed up; but that was a story for another time. 

“I heard a strong prince was going to join us for a duel and thought I would test out my skill. See if I’m as good as I used to be.” He smiled at her, his eyes predatory as they moved to Sousuke, looking him up and down as one would prey. 

“You can’t be serious.” Gou grumbled, running a hand through her bound hair. One of the problems they had with Aomine was that he wanted to fight everyone that looked like they could put up a fight, poor Makoto was so scared. 

“What do you say prince, think you can last another round, or was fighting my princess too much for your delicate little heart.” Aomine challenged. 

My princess, did he just say my princess. Aomine had made it very clear the moment he arrived that Gou was just his benefactor, apparently her looks were too childish for him. 

> _“You don’t have what it takes to be my kind of woman.” He said, bending down to her level, “There’s not enough in the front,” He pointed to her breasts, “And not enough in the back.” He reached around and patted her butt. “You don’t gotta worry about pleasuring me princess, I’m done with women for the moment, too much trouble.”  
> _
> 
> _Red faced, Gou turned to stare angrily at her brother who was grinning innocently in her direction.  
> _
> 
> _“Aomine was a great mercenary Gou, in return for his stay in you harem he will act as an internal guard if things come to the worst.” Rin explained._
> 
> _“I don’t care if-”  
> _

Of course she didn’t win that argument, but it worked out find in the end...or at least she liked to think so. 

“If you don’t mind Gou.” Sousuke stepped towards the ex-mercenary, “I would like to fight him.” 

“S-Sure.” 

“Let me use your blades princess.” Aomine said, “I don’t remember where mine are.” 

Giving him a stern look, Gou held out her dagger and sword, “You have to be careful.” 

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be-” 

“I’m talking about the blades, don’t damage them.” She interrupted.

A laugh erupted from his throat at her words, “Women.” 

“Don’t talk to her like that you stupid blueberry head!” All eyes turned to the redhead sitting in the sidelines, “Not everyone is as stupid as you.” 

“Wanna say that to my face yo-” 

“I believe we were in the middle of something.” Sousuke interrupted, drawing Aomine’s attention back to him. 

“Right, run along princess, wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” Aomine said, jerking his head towards where the other members of the harem were sitting. 

“Right.” Gou ran over to where Nagisa was and took a seat on the stool someone had brought her. 

Almost immediately Nagisa draped his arms over her shoulders, his chin resting on her head. “Are you excited Gou-chan?” He asked.

“This will be interesting.” She admitted, she had only heard of Aomine’s skill from her brother, and when he got into fights with Kagami she doubted both of them went all out. There were times where she had seem them sit together talking about things peacefully, with a few instances of name calling of course. 

“Though I wonder who woke him up from his slumber.” Kisumi slid in next to her on the narrow bench. “I doubt he even knew our precious princess was getting married, than to have noticed a duel was taking place.” His purple eyes slid over to Nagisa, who was frowning at him. 

“He probably smelled the scent of battle and followed it.” Haru, who was sitting in front of them said. “It doesn’t surprise me.” 

“You’re probably right.” Gou laughed, but soon all the gossiping around the ring became quiet as the two began to fight. 

While this was just a mock battle, the killing intent in the air was hard to miss. Gou felt her muscles tense as they exchanged blow after blow, there was no talking, no slow movements, just battle. 

“Calm down Gou-chan, Aomine-kun may look like he’s going to kill the prince, but he’s actually holding back.” Kisumi said, his arm sliding around her waist, as he pulled her closer to him.

“What do you mean?” She asked, confused. 

“Look at the princes face.” Haru said, and following his command, Gou found Sousuke looking angry. “He knows Aomine is toying with him, so he’s getting frustrated.” 

“Are you saying Aomine-kun is better than him?” Nagisa asked.

“It seems so.” Kisumi replied, his fingers now stroking her side. 

The ticklish sensation broke Gou’s attention on the match and realized Kisumi’s position around her. “Kisumi, if you don’t want me to have Aomine fight you let go of me.” She snapped at the dancer.

“How cruel.” He grumbled, but moved his arm anyway. Instead he crossed his legs and continued watching the match. 

“You can do better than that prince!” Aomine taunted.

“When I heard that Gou and Sousuke were spending some time together, this isn’t what I expected.” All eyes turned to the newcomer, shocking some of them.

“Oniisan!” Gou got to her feet, along with any others of her harem that were seated. They all bowed their heads to the King as he walked towards them, his robes flowing elegantly behind him. 

“Sousuke, Aomine.” He nodded to the two fighters who had stopped at his advance. 

“We’re not done yet little King.” Aomine said. 

“What a shame.” Rin turned his gaze to the ex-mercenary, “Last I heard you were dead drunk and buried under all the bottles you emptied, what made you emerge from your filth?” 

Aomine glared at her brother before breaking out into a smile and smacking him on the back, “You need to get laid.” He then turned and walked over to Gou, holding out her weapons again, “If you ever need me to beat your husband missy, just call.” 

“He’s not my husband!” Gou snapped, but took the sword and dagger from him. 

“Right,” He grinned. 

“Gou, please join me and Sousuke for dinner.” Rin said, “We have a few things that need to be discuss.” 

“That doesn’t sound good.” Nagisa mumbled. 

“Of course.” Gou replied, watching as the two men walked into the palace and disappeared around the corner. 

“Alright the fun’s over, go back to whatever shit holes you crawled out of.” Aomine yelled as he also headed back into the palace. 

“You were great Gou-chan.” Makoto said as he walked up to her, the wooden box still in his arms. 

“Thank you Makoto.” She offered him a smile, before placing the blades inside the box. “I need to go get ready for dinner.” 

“What do you think they’re going to talk about?” Nagisa asked.

“I’ll come back after dinner and let you know.” Gou replied.

“I’ll be waiting!” The blond said, though of course he wasn’t planning on waiting, but he wasn’t about to mention that to anyone. 

* * *

 

“Sousuke’s now an official general to my armies.” Rin said, “He’ll be spending more time indoors than on the field.” 

“I see.” Gou pushed the food on her plate around, her brother had been doing nothing but complimenting Sousuke on everything for the past hour and she just wanted to get back to her rooms. A quick look at Sousuke revealed that he was also not paying any more attention to her brother, and it brought a smile to her lips. 

“Gou.” Looking back up, Gou turned her attention to Sousuke, “How long have you had your harem?” 

Was this it? What this the moment he would ask her to get rid of them? She didn’t want that, she-

“Her first member was given to her when she turned twelve, as tradition dictates.” Rin answered, “His name was...it seems to escape me, what was his name again Gou?”

Rolling her eyes, Gou replied, “His name was Seijuro.” 

“Right,” Rin laughed.

“Wait, are you talking about Mikoshiba?” Sousuke asked, his brows raised in surprise.

“Yeah, Captain Seijuro of the first division.” Gou smiled fondly, “There was an attack on the palace at one point and he protected me honorably. It was then my mother honored him with whatever he wanted.” 

“He wanted to be a part of the military, but remain as one of Gou’s harem.” Rin finished, “He comes back from time to time.” 

“You seem fond of them.” Sousuke continued. 

“They’re like family.” Gou said, “Oniisan never had enough time for me once mother passed away so I turned to them. They were kind to me when I needed it.” 

“Excuse the interruption my king, but we had some letters arrive from he war front.” One of her brothers aids came through the doors, his breathing heavy.

Rin’s face was wiped clean of any mirth, as he rose from his seat, “Come Sousuke, excuse us Gou.” 

“Right.” 

Sousuke nodded his head at her in goodbye before following after her brother. Letting out a sigh, Gou looked down at her plate, she wasn’t going to finish this. She motioned to one of the maids, “I’m done Mai.” She said, “Can you have some snacks prepared for the harem?” 

“Yes Princess.” 

“Thank you.” Gou got to her feet and made her way to her way to her chambers, unaware of a certain blond hiding behind one of the pillars. 

Across the palace, Rin and Sousuke had just finished responding to the letter sent by their first general, it seemed like the enemy had been moving. Their scouts had found army camps forming in the forest, luckily they caught sight of this early. After a brief talk with his counselors, it was decided that his armies would expand to the parts of the border where their were holes and reinforcements with weapons and supplies would be sent in case war did break out. 

Tensions were high and both sides knew it was only a matter of time until the other took point. Rin had been looking for an opening, but so far there hadn’t been one, and he wasn’t going to allow that bastard to get one either. 

“Akashi is smart.” Sousuke said, his eyes on the map before them. “He won’t attack unless he knows things will go in his favor.” 

“Yes, which is why we have to catch him off guard.” Rin said, pointing to the mountains between his lands and Akashi’s. “There.” 

“The Blue mountains?” 

“Yes, I have my scouts finding a path through that will allow our army to pass through swiftly. He won’t be expecting us to take that route, and on the other side the capital is just a few days march.” Rin’s smirk faded soon after, “Though there is a problem with this plan.” 

“As with any mountain crossing.” Sousuke agreed, “We may assume he will not see this coming but an ambush is a high possibility.” 

“Yes, that’s why the scouts are making sure they are clear...” The two silently stared at the map, where markers were placed in the positions of their armies and those known of Akashi’s. Rin’s greatest goal was to keep the fighting off of his land, but knew that was an impossibility for the most part. Either way, staring at a map wouldn’t bring him any more information so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “So, tell me, why were you fighting Aomine in Gou’s harem.” 

“Hm,” Sousuke shrugged, “Your sister mentioned she enjoyed hunting, so I asked if she knew how to use a blade and we decided to duel.” 

Rin groaned, covering his face with his hand, “That’s not how you woo a girl Sousuke.” 

“Are you telling me from experience?” He teased. 

“Women like gifts Sousuke, flowers, jewels, clothes, not to be thrown around in a sword match.” 

“Your sister isn’t like your court women.” Sousuke grinned, “She is skilled.” 

“Of course she is, I trained her myself.” Rin said proudly.

Shaking his head at his friends words, “Rin, we need to have a talk about her harem.” 

“What is the matter?” Rin asked. 

“I do not like the idea of my future wife owning a large number of men who she has access to at any moment.” He said, “Did you know one of them tried to seduce me.” 

Rin laughed, “Seduce _you!_ Why wasn’t I there to see this.” 

“I’m being serious Rin.” 

“The traditions of my country allow this Sousuke,” Rin said, a calm smile on his lips, “Gou is breaking no law by having them.” 

“This is not tradition in my lands Rin, it is looked down upon to favor any man other than their intended.” 

Rin sighed, “Does this bother you so much?” 

Sousuke nodded, “If she is to be my wife, then I want her as my wife only.” 

“Then I shall speak with her,” Rin said, holding up a hand to stop Sousuke from interrupting. “You do not seem to understand how well Gou is going along with the idea of your marriage. I don’t think I mentioned this to you, but when we announced it over dinner was when she first heard of it. Her selflessness won’t last, there is a line she will draw and I intend to oblige her wish.” 

“Rin-” 

“We shall speak of this more once I’ve spoken to Gou about your concerns.”

Sousuke gave in, knowing that Rin wouldn’t budge on this decision. Gou seemed like a nice girl, and from what he knew about her, he knew he wouldn’t mind marrying her, but her familiarity with her harem was upsetting. 

Unknown to the two of them, a veiled blond haired figure ran from shadow to shadow, leaving the kings private quarters with ease. 

Over in the harem, Makoto had set up a lounge like area in the mail hall where most of the harem was resting. The men were either playing games, talking or reading. All this was a normal sight on days where Gou arrived after dinner, they would perform for her and each other, often times showing whatever they had been crafting if they could, it was mostly a time of mingling. 

Gou sat at the head of the circle they had made and was accompanied by Kisumi, which wasn’t a surprise to anyone, the pink haired dancer had been sticking close to her for a while now. He was lounging behind her, his palm propping his head up as he watched the on goings. Haru was playing the harp near her perch, his sweet sound was mixed in with the flute playing by Azuma and the drums by Chiaki. 

“So what happened at dinner?” Kisumi asked, his fingers threading through Gou’s unbound hair. 

“Nothing much, oniisan was praising Sousuke the entire time.” Gou smiled, “Probably to make me like him.” 

“Did it work?” 

“I have taken my brothers praises into consideration, but it doesn’t matter if I like him or not, there is no way out of this marriage.” She answered, “I mean he doesn’t seem like a bad guy.” 

“Faithful to.” Kisumi sighed. 

“What?”

“Nothing.” He smiled. 

“By the way, where’s Nagisa?” She asked, having noticed he hadn’t tried to push Kisumi away from her. 

“Who knows.” Kisumi replied, sitting up and pulling Gou towards him, locking her in place as his legs tightened on either side of her. “But you should be focusing on me princess, I’ll start to feel lonely.” 

“I doubt it.” She grunted, allowing him to keep her close to him. She wanted the contact as thoughts of losing the harem still invaded her head. If Sousuke wanted, he could convince her brother to make her get rid of it and she didn’t want that to happen. They were her family, they made her smile when things were bad, and helped her feel safe and wanted... 

God she sounded so selfish; closing her eyes, Gou leaned back against Kisumi’s chest, she was beginning to feel very tired. 

Kisumi looked down at her face with concern, normally she would pull away but she had just given in to his embrace. He sent a concerned look to Makoto who looked just as shocked as he felt. There was something plaguing his princess and while he wanted to know what it was, he’d rather comfort her instead. 

It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep, so Kisumi decided to remove her from the festivities and carried her to his room. He laid her down on his bed, following down after her. This would’ve been the perfect opportunity if he was a lust crazed beast, but he didn’t want to just walk away. An idea popped in his head as he leaned down, pressing his lips against her throat and sucking. Though before he could even begin to leave a mark he was pulled back, away from Gou. 

“You never learn do you Kisumi.” Haru glared at him.

“You always ruin the fun Nanase.” Kisumi sighed, but he faltered under the accusatory glare, “I was only going to leave a mark, something to bother her husband to be with!” 

“Outside.” Haru said, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting. 

“Fine, I guess we just let her run straight into his arms then.” Kisumi shrugged, walking out of his room. 

The two made their way back to the circle, only to find the music silent and the circle narrowed. Sharing a look, the two walked closer.

“He said he didn’t want it anymore!” Nagisa’s voice could be heard. 

“A-Are you sure?” Makoto sounded worried, which wasn’t something new but it was interesting. 

“What gossip did you hear this time blondie?” Kisumi asked, crossing his own arms as all eyes turned to him. 

“I was listening in on the king and prince in his chambers.” 

“What if you were caught, Nagi-” 

“Not now Mako-chan!” He snapped. “While I was listening in, I heard Sousuke say that he didn’t want Gou to have a harem. He wanted to get rid of us and the King said he would talk to Gou about it.” 

Silence filled the air as the group of men looked around at each other, wondering of their fate. 

“The princess wouldn’t be able to defy the king if it was decided.” Kuroko spoke. 

“No way in hell would she go along with this!” Kagami snapped at his friend.

“It won’t matter if she disagrees, we all know he will have the final word.” Midorima sighed, closing the book in his hands. 

Kisumi, who had stayed silent among the speculation, spoke up, “What else was said Nagisa, you tend to leave things out when you’re excited.” 

“He said he would talk to Gou-chan, that’s it!” Nagisa pouted. 

“You all need to stop worrying.” Kisumi snapped at the other members of the harem, “You think a sister obsessed king like Rin-sama would let Gou-chan to another kingdom so easily? Some of you have been here longer than I have, but if Gou-chan showed even the smallest hesitation of not wanting to leave, he won’t let her.” 

“Why do you sound so confident Kisumi?” Haru asked, “The last time I believed you we were captured and sold as slaves.” 

“You need to let go of the past Haru.” Kisumi rolled his eyes, “If the king said he’ll talk to Gou-chan then he will. We’ll get her to tell us what resulted because of it once it’s over.” He turned his eyes to Nagisa, “Since it seems we have such a proficient spy in our midst, let’s leave it to him to spy on Gou-chan a little more.” 

“You seemed sort of cool for a second Kisumi-san.” Kuroko said.

“Flattery won’t land you a spot in my bed boy.” Kisumi winked, only to be smacked on the head by Haru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The NSFW stuff will be coming, but Gou’s not getting married right away so you can only guess what will happen!!! I hope you don’t mind the adding of Kuroko No Basket characters, but I’ve been getting requests to write more of them with Gou. Like I said, this is a multi-character story, without much conflict between them!!!!
> 
> Send me your thoughts so far, I love reading them, it keeps me going!!!!
> 
> Hope you Enjoyed~


End file.
